1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric component.
2. Description of Related Art
Known electronic components include an element body of a rectangular parallelepiped shape and a pair of external electrodes (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.H9-148174). The element body has a length in a width direction larger than a length in a height direction and has a length in a longitudinal direction larger than the length in the width direction. The pair of external electrodes is disposed at both ends of the element body in the width direction and extends in the longitudinal direction. The element body includes a pair of principle surfaces opposing each other in the height direction, a pair of end surfaces opposing each other in the longitudinal direction, and a pair of side surfaces opposing each other in the width direction. Each of the external electrodes includes a conductor located on the side surface.